Falling For the Angel
by Chibi Tsuki
Summary: When two princes go to the Cinq Kingdom to create an alliance through marriage, Zechs investigates to see what type of person Relena is going to marry and ends up having feelings for Noin, the woman in male attire. ch5 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Falling For the Angel**

By Chibi Tsuki

Chapter 1

Three youths stood by the window in a chamber, watching with interest the guests who alighted from their recently invented vehicle or the fancy old-fashioned horse carriages the older generations preferred over modern day vehicles. Many guests were gathering at Cinq Kingdom for a social occasion which was held at least once a year to strengthen and make new alliances. During such events, guests from faraway places were invited to vacate at the Peacecrafts' palace for a few weeks. It was another tactic to build a feeling of importance into the hearts of the bordering kingdoms. 

The handsome twenty seven year old swished his wine glass once, twice as he spoke in a low smooth voice, "Dorothy is engaged to a young prince from Norren." 

Upon hearing such good news, the honey-blonde haired girl gasped. "So she is marrying Quatre! It was only a few months ago that she told me that she had feelings for him and now they're officially engaged." On the other hand, the girl's brother who was equally good looking as the first man shared none of his sister's enthusiasm and simply told his friend to congratulate Dorothy for him. "Milliardo, surely you could show some happiness upon hearing this wonderful news." Milliardo Zechs Peacecraft simply shrugged for he had no particular connection with that girl except for the fact that she was his sister's friend and also his friend's cousin. 

"Relena," he uttered, brushing his long platinum blond hair back, "Treize and I have to welcome the guests so we shall see you sometime later." His ice blue eyes were warm with affection for his sister although his features did not show it. 

"Alright then," Relena responded. The girl who barely reached her brother's chin watched as they departed from the room, gently closing the door behind them. No sooner had they gone did she pick up the telephone and start to dial.

Once Milliardo, or Zechs the name his friends usually called him, and Treize reached the reception room they found the early comers, mostly guests from faraway places chatting while exploring the art gallery, which had been set up because of Zechs' mother's interest in art. The gallery had become quite convenient to entertain guests while they waited for others to arrive or for their rooms to be organised. Immediately Zechs reported to his parents who happened to be greeting two representatives from the Arne Kingdom. King Stefan Peacecraft, father to Zechs and Relena, held his hand out to the older of the two tall and fine looking gentlemen. "I am honoured that you accepted our invitation and came all the way from Arne," he said with such elegance. The raven haired youth smiled and shook his hand.

"No the honour is mine, King Stefan. I do apologise sincerely that my father couldn't personally come due to his back injury. My name is Noin Yuy and this is my brother Heero Yuy." The young gentleman beside him shook King Stefan's hand firmly and thanked him for allowing them to stay at the palace. 

"Meet my wife, Katrina, and my son, Milliardo." Both Noin and Heero kissed the elegant and beautiful wife on the hand and shook Zechs' hand. "Please enjoy yourselves with some refreshments while the maids organise your rooms." Once the introductions had ended they accepted the glass of wine offered by a serving man and allowed the Peacecrafts to excuse themselves as they welcomed other visitors. 

"It seems that men in the Cinq Kingdom are considered superior to women," Noin's dark brown headed brother commented. "It is a good thing that you are dressed in men's garments." Noin was in fact a woman and although people would say that a woman in men's clothing was disguise, she preferred to call it normal attire. The Arne Kingdom was a kingdom in which women could also join ranks and fight side-by-side with men and Noin, being an example of a female warrior had gradually found more comfort in men's clothing rather than inconvenient dresses. Besides many people had often mistook her for a man, considering her tall height, charming looks and rough hands from intense training and fighting. But the real reason for such necessity for such attire was the fact that they were there to discuss official matters and a man in the Cinq Kingdom may not listen to a woman as one would in Arne. 

"Shall we go and pay interest in the artworks?" Noin suggested, discarding her wine glass after taking two sips on one of the waiter's trays. Heero simply headed towards the gallery with Noin following leisurely behind. The two siblings had a very close bond where even speech could be easily replaced by gestures and movement. 

After studying the artworks for a while, the two siblings found themselves being led through the guest quarters of the palace to their rooms where they could rest until the time had come for the ball to commence. They dismissed the maid who had showed them the way and stayed in one of the two rooms. Sitting on the bed, Heero removed his outer coat and laid it neatly on the bed. Noin suddenly broke out in soft laughter and when her brother gave him a puzzled glance she explained, "It seems that the young maid who guided us was highly aware of your fine features dear brother." 

"Are you sure that it was not you she was staring at?" Heero said with a slight grin. 

"How can that be? I am a woman."

"A woman with features that can either be described as beauty or handsome qualities." 

"Why you flatter me." Carefully Noin drew the curtains back and released the latches that held the balcony door closed. She stepped out and absorbed the beautiful scenery below. Her long hair had somehow gotten loose of the hair tie which had held it proudly in a pony tail. It was common for wealthy men to grow their hair and tie it up, thus another benefit to Noin who generally preferred long hair. Retying her hair, she stepped out of the wind and closed the door behind her. Heero had already drifted off into sleep after being exhausted from the ride all the way from Arne which had taken a couple of weeks. Noin smiled and covered her brother with his jacket before leaving the room to return to the gallery. 

Zechs had been watching the two brothers from Arne rather closely for it was advised to the king by one of the lords to make alliances with the Arne Kingdom, a powerful and worthy ally with one of the strongest armies. The better way to do this was to have Relena marry the prince, but for all this time Zechs had heard that there was only one prince in Arne and so the appearance of two had surprised him. Of course the marriage hadn't been confirmed yet and so King Hiro Yuy had been invited to attend the annual ball for this reason. But since he was unable to go, the two princes themselves went – the younger most likely a companion to the crown prince. He had to investigate this prince's character and determine whether his beloved sister could ever find happiness with him. As he was about to approach them and strike up a conversation a young maid had curtseyed to them, explaining that their rooms were ready. He sighed and retreated to a corner of the room where his friend was observing the guests that had taken up the invitation. The auburn-brown haired man was dressed rather flamboyantly, although one had to admit that he definitely had great taste him fashion. He wore a fancy jacket with gold buttons that contrasted the dark blue. Seams of black outlined it and made obvious his broad, masculine shoulders. The jacket ended below his waist, with the lengthy material shaped like a triangle at the back except it was slitted in the middle. Moderately tight, cream-coloured pants matched his black soldier-like boots. 

Treize smiled at him and commented, "I saw you watching the princes from Arne. What is it about them that holds your interest?" Compared to Treize's attire, Zechs' seemed slightly plain but this did not mean that the white suit piece he had chosen to don didn't make him striking enough. In fact it was quite the opposite for the lighter colour brought out the intensity of his ice blue eyes framed by his silky platinum blond hair. The simple black and gold patterns on the edges of his suit gave an air of elegance.

"Father is planning to arrange an alliance through marriage between the two of the strongest kingdoms, the Laire Kingdom and the Arne Kingdom. But since the young king of Laire has already wedded that leaves the prince from Arne," Zechs explained. "But before that happens, I shall study Prince Noin's character."

Treize chuckled at his friend's over protectiveness. Ice blue eyes turned at him, an eyebrow above one, raised at him. But their conversation was soon interrupted by a dark-haired ambassador and a young lady behind him. The man was somewhere in his early forties while the woman was no older than nineteen or twenty. 

"Good day, Prince Milliardo, Duke Kushrenada," he bowed slightly but respectfully.

"Ah, good day to you too Ambassador Po," Zechs greeted in a polite tone he had acquired since he had learnt to talk. The duke took his turn to greet the guest, shaking his hand after the prince. "And can you introduce me to this young maiden?" 

With a warm chuckle Ambassador Po replied, "She is my daughter, Salina." Curtseying courteously the girl cast her eyes onto the floor and looked up, a hint of defiance in them. Zechs took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles, Treize repeating the same action after him. Darkish honey-blond hair swept down her back in curls, matching the pale cream-coloured dress with white frills. Her features were those of those of a European except that her eyes were dark and Asian-like, exactly the same as her father's. The girl was probably of mixed backgrounds, Zechs surmised. Suddenly from the corner of his eyes, he noticed a particular person descending the stairs. Before he was able to excuse himself, the ambassador from Asia had done so; taking another quick bow and headed towards the raven-haired prince. Salina, Zechs noticed, seemed eager to leave his company, in search of Noin's instead which made him feel quite rejected. But when he looked twice, he realised that they were already acquainted although that did little to make him feel better. Besides Prince Noin Yuy was possibly going to be Relena's future husband – how dare he go flirting around with other ladies! So that he could hear the conversation better without looking conspicuous, he welcomed the visitors around them. 

"Good day, Prince Noin. It has been quite a while, hasn't it?" Ambassador Po greeted, regarding the young 'man' warmly. Although his kingdom did not support gender equality, the ambassador clearly showed his personal attitude of difference by marrying a foreign woman and creating relations with non-Asian kingdoms for the benefit of his own people. But this did not make him hated by the people of his kingdom, but in fact, had gained more respect because he had stepped out of the confinements of the Chinese system. 

"It has, hasn't it Ambassador Po," Noin replied with equal passion. "My father sends his regards and apologises that he could greet you personally." Both father and daughter knew of Noin's secret and had simply played along with it, knowing his purpose for it. The Arne Kingdom was one of the first outside kingdoms China had exchanged alliances with and the connection has ever since been strengthened by Ambassador Po. "Lady _Salina_, I am glad to see you again. It has been two years since I've seen you and you look at beautiful as ever." Ambassador excused himself while the two talked, knowing that they had a lot to catch up on. 

"You mock me, _Prince_ Noin," the young woman replied, "for you have known for quite sometime that I prefer the name _Sally_ to Salina."

"Forgive me, but in my current situation it is better that I speak more formally to you, although I do wish it were the old days."

Sally had that 'I understand' smile implanted on her face which instantly gave Noin the support she needed. "So, tell me how is your family?"

As she was about to open her mouth and reply, Noin's eyes caught onto the suspicious-looking Milliardo Peacecraft who appeared to be eavesdropping. A question immediately sprung to her head. How long had he been there watching her? Either way she felt no direct threat from him and after quickly piecing the puzzles together inside her head, concluded with the fact that he was interested in her because of his sister, mistaking her for the possible future husband. It was no big deal really, only a brother's protectiveness that wanted his sister happiness. It was likewise for Noin, being an older sibling and once Milliardo knew that it was Heero who was to be the husband, all would be alright. Surely they knew she was just playing the part of the guardian cousin to the crown prince. Or did they? This meant that things were slightly more complicated. 

 Zechs glanced at the Arnian Prince, unexpectedly catching his eyes. The young man gave him a firm but friendly smile, combined with a curt nod. Immediately returning the attention, Zechs started heading towards him, hoping to find out more about Noin, and what better way was there than to personally get acquainted. "Prince Milliardo," Noin greeted, holding his hand out which Zechs took politely.

"Prince Noin, I presume," Zechs responded, knowing perfectly well who this young man before him was. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." Noin glanced at Sally and gestured for her to join the conversation. "Have you met my friend, Lady Salina Po from China?"

Sally curtseyed once again, "We have already met. My father introduced us." While they were speaking, Zechs had a thorough look at Noin. His height reached up to Zechs' eyes, silky raven hair tied neatly at his neck while a few tresses wrapped around his cheek and hung slightly below his earlobes. Dark blue eyes were long with curled lashes, contrasting his pale creamy skin. His lips were soft and shaded with a pallid pink. He had a long pale neck that many women would crave for. With slender shoulders, Noin looked almost feminine, reminding him of a certain gentleman whose features confused both men and women. If Noin was wearing feminine attire, he could most likely pass for the female species, and perhaps look good in it. Just as he was about to create the image in his head, a waiter accidentally bumped into Noin, spilling water over his head. Almost at once, Zechs expected his rage to burst out at the young waiter who was obviously traumatised. But on the contrary he simply smiled and asked the waiter for his assistance in retrieving a towel. Drops of water had caught onto his eyelashes and hair, creating tiny drops of sparkle. Zechs' hand automatically brought out a handkerchief from his pocket and felt compelled to wipe off the water from his face and neck, but stopped in time to simply hand it to him. Noin accepted it gratefully and patted his face dry. When the waiter returned with a towel, Noin advised him to wipe up the floor, saying that if anyone could easily slip. 

During this commotion, everyone had turned their attention to them, including King Stefan who had swiftly walked over. "What has happened here?" he asked, a hint of demand in his tone. 

"It was just an accident," Noin replied, "a simple spillage of water. Thank you, young waiter for assisting me. Perhaps you should resume your tasks." The waiter took this advice and instantly disappeared before his king insisted for the whole story. "If you'd excuse me, King Stefan, Prince Milliardo and Lady Salina, I shall change out of these damp garments."

"Please, go ahead." 

As he took a step forward he turned around to Milliardo. "I shall return this handkerchief to you once it has been washed. Thank you for it." 

Zechs shook his hand and reached for it, "No, I shan't let my guests do such thing. It is only a handkerchief, easily replaceable." He felt how warm Noin's hand was as he retrieved it from him and quickly pulled back, the wet piece of cloth in his hands. "I shall see you later in the day." Noin nodded at him, and he dug his hands into his pockets. 

Once Noin closed the door of her room behind her, she breathed out. Heero was still sleeping soundlessly. Instead of taking her intended shower, Noin took off her coat, draped it over a chair and sunk into an old armchair by the window. She took this time to sleep and regain energy that she would need for the rest of the day. 

Night came quickly and all the preparations had been finished. In fact the music had started already all most of the guests were already inside the ballroom by the time Noin and Heero entered. If the pair had once thought that they could slip among the other guests without being noticed, they were wrong. The majority of the ladies in the room, ranging from young to old were marvelling the pair as if they were gods from another planet. An immediate welcome came from King Stefan as he approached them. But his greeting was brief and they were left to enjoy themselves. Eyes lingered on them as they made their way to a lounging area. Several ladies from the far side of the room were already making their way over to scrutinise the newcomers. Somebody else had beaten the ladies to them, but it was someone they hadn't expected and were just as excited to see. "Prince Milliardo," Noin and Heero greeted as the platinum blond prince stopped beside them. 

"Prince Noin, Prince Heero," he responded with equal courtesy. 

"Please, Prince Milliardo, call us by our first names. Such a title is too formal," Heero stated. 

"Then I shall, if only you both call me Milliardo. Or perhaps Zechs, my middle name, if you like."

"Zechs it shall be then," Noin uttered as if testing his name on her lips. 

A grin slowly swept on Zechs' face, although for what reason he didn't understand. Noin's voice, he noticed, was in the mid-low alto keys. Not low like a gruff man's, or as high-pitched like a child's. It was somewhere in between, sounding something like an angel's except a man would never say that, not out loud anyway. It was rather unacceptable. Men simply did not compliment another in such a way. Homosexuality wasn't well taken, especially not from the noble class. Mentally shrugging away the thought, he heard his name being sounded again. "Zechs," said a distinctive voice which he instantly recognised as Treize's voice. "I don't believe that you have introduced me to your friends." The twenty-two year old considered his friend for a second and then turned back to the two brothers. After introducing his new friends to the duke, Zechs started to subtly dig into Noin's personal information, asking general questions to start off with. He had found out that Noin was actually a year younger than him although he his appearance seemed no older than nineteen or perhaps eighteen. His passions were in all types of combat, horse riding, reading and strangely enough, singing and cooking. He admitted in being average in all of his hobbies, but Zechs believed that he had left out a few interests and was simply being polite when saying that he wasn't very good in one or two particular areas. Once his curiosity rose, he felt that he had to pump more information out of him. But it was harder to be personal with others listening in. But this opportunity came quite timely. Heero had excused himself and Treize was occupied in a conversation with a nobleman.

"So," Zechs began, "did you start singing and cooking when you were young?" 

Noin nodded and turned his gaze back onto Zechs before replying. "Yes. My mother had insisted that I learnt some other type of art other than combat. She reasoned that life revolving around fighting isn't life at all, and so I started to attend singing lessons from the age of four. Cooking I learnt later, when I first joined the battle field at fourteen. I didn't do the fighting at first, only help with the meals and tend the wounded." He did not elaborate any more on the topic and Zechs had no intention of scooping out any saddening memories from him. "How about you, Zechs?"

"I too have a liking of combat, especially fencing and archery. But I'm afraid that I don't excel in anything else, although I am fond of art and sculpting."  Noin's eyes kept straying to the side, seeming rather distracted. "Noin, I see you must be popular with the ladies, back in Arne and here in Cinq."

Regaining his companion's attention, he noticed that his face was placid once again. "No, not really. But you're definitely attracting attention from the young ladies surrounding us. I'm sure that they're keen on having a dance with you."

"Please don't mock me so," Zechs pouted jokingly. Beside him, Noin let out a soft chuckle of laughter. "So tell me, do you have a lover waiting for you at home?" 

"I have to admit, I don't."

"Neither. I suppose it is hard since we're royalty and our marriages are arranged."

Shifting his weight onto his left foot, Noin stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Zechs please do not be offended, but do you believe in marrying for love?"

Caught off guard by the question, he took some time before replying, being careful in his choice of words. "In a sense, yes and no. I would have no complaints in marriage, if I was acquainted with her."

"I think my answer would be the same."

 Thinking that he knew what was on Noin's mind, Zechs reassured him, "I'm sure that you'll like my sister."

After hearing his words, Noin was immediately certain that Zechs had mistaken her as the crown prince. She could've easily laughed out loud if she were the only one in the room. But before she could make any remark, she noticed her brother dancing on the ballroom floor with a beautiful young lady. Although Heero usually showed his cool demeanour, he had a soft spot, easily found if you knew where to hit and obviously that girl had found it. The girl, Noin noticed wore a lovely frilly blue gown, her long hair was done in a simple style, flying around her as Heero spun her around. 

"Relena?" Zechs murmured. Without glancing at Zechs, Noin noticed the resemblance. So this was girl Heero was possibly going to marry. They'd only been there for a day and immediately Heero seemed to be enjoying her company. This was a good sign. At least she didn't have to worry about whether he was going to be friendly with the Princess of the Cinq Kingdom. Although it would still take some time before the two knew each other better, and hopefully two weeks would be sufficient. 

Zechs looked at Noin to see his reaction, but contrary to his thoughts, he seemed to be somewhat amused. The corner of his mouth had lifted into a slight smile. Suddenly his thoughts were focussing on Noin's lips. They seemed so inviting, so- Breaking his chain of thoughts, Zechs mentally shook his head vigorously. What was he thinking about?! Why did he have such strange thoughts about Noin? The Arnian turned and looked at him, "Is something the matter?"

"No," he replied, the word coming out blunter than he wanted to. 

"Would you mind if I excuse myself?"

"Not at all, please go ahead." His companion left the area, to where Zechs did not know. He had turned away from Noin as soon as he walked away, he had also wanted to turn away from the thoughts invading his mind. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing, I just like borrowing the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling For the Angel**

By Chibi Tsuki

This chapter is slightly sentimental in the beginning. By the way, thank you all for the reviews. I didn't believe it when I saw the number of reviews! It's quite surprising because I've never had so many for a single chapter, especially a fic that's just starting out. Unlike my other fanfics, this one won't be as long (chapter-wise) as the others. So I'll most likely end at four or five chapters, depending on how the plot continues. Another thing, I had originally intended this to be a present-future story but since so many people have believed it to be a medieval fic, I think I'll change it into one – except I don't know why there are electrical appliances, hot water, etc. 

Chapter 2

Zechs leaned over the balcony which overlooked the oceanic view in the horizon. A light breeze blew his hair to the side as he stared at the watery mass that reflected the colour of his eyes. He had been standing there for five minutes when he heard a sound of opening doors at the far side of the balcony. Turning his head towards the direction, he was surprised to see Noin, his untied hair billowing and he attempted to tie it up. The young gentleman was already dressed in formal attire; a black, long coat covering a cobalt blue jacket, rich with golden embroidery with the collar wrapped around his neck, just overlapping another white collar underneath it. His beige britches were tucked into fashionable black boots that passed his calf muscles. Zechs observed Noin held a ribbon enticingly between his lips. A cool, morning chill brought back his senses as he sneezed several times, alerting his friend of his presence. Noin looked towards him, quickly took the ribbon out of his mouth and greeted him. "Morning Zechs, please excuse my actions. I did not expect anyone to be out here so early."

"No, not at all," he replied when in fact he did mind: Noin was standing three metres away, unintentionally attracting him, baiting him with his charm. If only Noin was a woman. He knew he would've walked over, pulled the hair tie out of its firmly fitted position and let it fly like a curtain while he kissed Noin until he… The word struck him, shattering his little fantasy. 

"Tell me," the angelic voice said, capturing his attention once again, "why are you up so early? It is no later than six o' clock and yet you are already up and dressed for an occasion."

"And so are you." Zechs paused and held a slight smile. "I come here to enjoy the scenery. The ocean calms me." _Ironic isn't it?_ he thought, _I was trying to blank out all thoughts of you._ "And you?"

A warm, rich smile spread over Noin's features. "Where I live, there are no oceans or seas, only narrow rivers or small lakes. Since I was a young child, I have always wanted to spend my entire day simply watching the ocean. Although this isn't my first time, I find that this is certainly the best way to observe it."

"You have chosen well. This is the best place within the entire palace. Even though it is far from the main chambers, it is worth walking over here just to see the ocean and to appreciate nature." For a minute they stood in silence, enjoying the view and companionship of each other. They watched as the waves lolled gently onto the sandy beach, listened to the soft lapping of waves, and breathed in the salty aroma. "What was it like when you first saw the ocean?" Zechs asked, breaking the peace. When he glanced at Noin, he realised that he had accidentally tread on delicate ground. 

The beautiful smile on his companion's face had been wiped off and his eyes were downcast. But before Zechs could say anything, Noin opened his mouth and spoke. "The first time I saw it, it was red, red like the foul blood which had tainted it. It was to be my first battle on the field, and that was the first time I felt true fear. That was when I lost my childhood innocence. We were back-ups for one of the troops and were arriving on time. But when we reached our destination, we were too late. Bodies lay scattered on the battlefield, of both friend and foe. That battle had ended as a draw; they had killed each other, leaving none to claim the victory, but leaving bodies everywhere. Those bodies that were on the beaches were dragged into the water by the ocean itself. It had unknowingly fouled itself of human blood. Through our own stupid bloodshed, the innocent were involved and among the innocent, nature was one of them. Although at that time, I was too devastated by seeing death, death of our men and the enemy's to think of something like that. It was only a few days after the turmoil that I noticed what had been the consequences of the battles between life and death." Throughout Noin's talk, Zechs had been silent, listening intently on the troubles that lay in a warrior's heart. Even though the Peacecrafts were trading alliances; their main purpose was not to gain enough allies so that the Cinq Kingdom would be protected, but to promote peace and pacifism among the kingdoms by uniting them, and so in his entire life, Zechs had never experienced war. For a moment he couldn't believe that the man beside him was only twenty-one years old. So even angels held sorrow in their hearts.  "I apologise Zechs, for burdening you with my own sorrows. I guess I'm not much of a man because a man would never reveal his own weaknesses."

That last sentence smacked him right in the face. Could it be that Noin didn't think of himself as a 'real' man, could it be that he thought of himself as a feminine type of man? No, it couldn't. Noin was a warrior, a prince, a gentleman. He would be anything but that. The poor youth was probably living amidst the emotional scars that war had thrust upon him. Sympathy flooded through Zechs' veins. Something in him made him want to wrap his arms protectively around Noin, but he knew that such a thing would never happen. "But sometimes, even a man has to release the pain that ails him, and what better way is there than telling a friend?" 

"Thank you Zechs, my friend," Noin murmured, as he suppressed his emotions. He breathed in deeply and slowly released the trapped air.

"I suppose you have yet to have breakfast, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then let us go to the dining hall."

It was during the lunch picnic that Noin was formally introduced to the Princess of Cinq Kingdom. Zechs, Noin and Heero were waiting at the meadows while Relena and her companions arrived. The trio had their horses unsaddled and tied to the trees, while the serving man who they had brought with them arranged the picnic blanket and baskets underneath a shady tree. Just as everything had been placed neatly into order, Relena and her three companions arrived. Zechs attached a name to each of Relena's companions; Lady Saline Po, Lady Hilde Schbeiker and Warrior Wufei Chang. Lady Hilde was a noblewoman from Germany and was the daughter of a family who had connections with the Peacecraft family for two generations. More than often, Lady Hilde was invited to stay with the Peacecrafts and had quickly turned into one of Relena's close companions. Her dark blue hair resembled Noin's but her height was not as tall, and her features were done with light make-up. Although Hilde was a beautiful girl, a few months older than Relena, Zechs still found Noin more attractive out of the two. Mentally slapping himself for comparing every single girl with Noin, he refused to let those thoughts invade him once again. Instead he greeted his Chinese friend with a simple hand gesture. The dark-haired youth in his traditional white clothes returned the greeting and dismounted his horse. Wufei Chang, was a warrior who was born into the bloodline of royalty. Although he was a distant cousin to the Emperor, he was still recognised as a brave warrior with royal blood. At the age of nineteen, Wufei had successfully achieved the position to what was equivalent to a knight. 

As Zechs introduced his companions to each other, Noin kissed the ladies' hands and shook hands with Wufei. Heero repeated Noin's actions with equal grace, except his eyes held a twinkle when he looked at Relena. Noin was the only one other than the couple who had noticed this rare emotion in her brother towards a girl. She hid an amused smile behind her gloved hand. 

Scrutinising the Arnian Prince closely, Wufei perceived something strange about him. The prince was rather slender compared to his brother whose shoulders were slightly broader than Noin's. Many features about this man emitted feminine rays although subtle. He glanced at Zechs, trying to catch his gaze but his ice-coloured eyes were glued onto something else. Following the direction, the warrior once again found Noin. If his assumption was correct something about Noin fascinated Zechs which were most likely his femineity. Within ten minutes Wufei had come to a conclusion about this man; he was either homosexual or a woman in disguise. Behind Noin's blue eyes, he found experience mixed with melancholy.

"Warrior Chang, I have heard about your fame upon the battle field. They say you are a young man with great talent and a mind for quick thinking," Noin politely remarked. He, Zechs noticed, seemed to be quite impressed by Wufei. Personally Zechs felt the same way about his friend. 

The Chinese smiled and responded, "Thank you for the compliment." He paused, quickly constructing a sentence to question his hypothesis. "I too have heard about your intrepid warriors from Arne. Prince Heero Yuy, a courageous and strong-willed warrior, and a brilliant strategist by the name of L. Noin, whom I presume is you." Zechs was certainly impressed, although his only sign of this was through the widening smile. But in truth, hidden beneath these words were a subtle tone of questioning which the prince did not realise. Wufei had placed the pieces of the puzzle together, connecting Noin with her identity. Now he was simply testing her for confirmation. Sensing the hidden message, Noin, Heero and Sally looked at him slightly in surprise. 

Noin seriously felt her admiration for the dark-haired warrior was growing immensely. She chuckled and lifted her eyes up at him. With an honest and even tone she said, "I am surprised that you have heard such trivial information." Surely such trifle things did not spread to a different continent. 

The younger Arnian took the cue and continued on speaking, "Noin and I are simply in the lower rankings of the army. We contribute to protect our people, and place limitles s effort into the army." Heero knew that the Chinese warrior had an infamous reputation for his belief that women were vulnerable and that fighting was a man's job. Arnians were opposed to such beliefs, and the female soldiers complained to themselves about this injustice. He sent Wufei a death glare which meant, 'If you want to expose my sister then you'll have to deal with me first.' All but the recipient and Noin were blind to this show of protectiveness. In an attempt to stop Heero from creating an enemy in Wufei, Noin suggested for everyone to sit in the shade and enjoy each other's company. 

That evening Noin, since she had plenty of spare time in her hands, decided to join her troops at the inn. It was only wise for a commander to become one of them, and not emphasize her higher class, but instead mingle with them so that they liked her. Besides their companionship was just as enjoyable as any noble's, and perhaps more so since they treated her as one would their own friends; speaking casually and joking friendlily. It was also nice to drink ale one in a while instead of rich, expensive wine. "Noin!" the troop cheered as she stepped into the inn. 

"Come to share a bite with us again, eh? Pull up a stool for her," one of the men said, rather cheerily.

Noin smiled and sat in the offered stool. She had stripped herself of her fancier garments after having dined with the royal family, and was content in simply wearing a plain vest over a thin beige top with the sleeves rolled up to reveal her arms. The vest itself was slightly baggy and covered her britches partially. On her feet she wore boots which reached halfway up her shins, with the britches tucked into them. "I've already eaten, but I feel like a mug of ale."

"A mug of ale it is," Alex, the man who had, in his own way welcomed her, said. Although he was a few years older than Noin, he respected her for her ability to lead and plan. When she had first joined as a minor strategist, he had little confidence in her capability but as time grew she had proved her worth repeatedly and it was afterwards that the members of the troop had realised that her social status. 

Taylor, a woman in her early-thirties who had taken Noin under her wing since the beginning, grabbed a seat beside her and grinned. "Even though you're so busy, you still take the time to visit us. You really should rest yourself instead of joining us tonight." 

"How can I do such a thing?" Noin asked in pretentious horror. "And leave you to indulge yourselves without me?"

Alex laughed heartily, and with a hand swept his fringe out of his face. "Of course not." 

Noticing Noin's hair tied up in the simple pony-tail, Taylor shook her head at the raven-haired youth. "You should at least take pride in your hair and let it out."

This time it was Noin who shook her head, speaking with a lowered voice, "I'm sorry but that is not an option. Remember what guise I am under. Leaving my hair out would make me look feminine." The older woman sighed and took a sip from her ale. 

Wufei, having followed Noin to the inn watched from a corner. He was interested in this person, he had heard many fascinating stories from his own soldiers about her. She had joined the army when she was twelve, became recognised as a potential strategist when she was fourteen, became a minor strategist within one year and by the time she was eighteen, became the leader of one of the major troops. Not only was she a strategist, but also a capable warrior on the battlefield. Another thing that caught his attention was the rumour that the Arnian soldiers consisted of both genders. Personally he did not think much of women, he believed that they were unable to protect themselves in situations which included fighting of any sort. Women simply weren't made for the battlefield. They could easily be harassed, assaulted or raped at any time. There were three things in the world he simply couldn't stand: cowards, weaklings and women who constantly flirted and paraded themselves as if they were the most beautiful and intelligent creatures alive when they weren't. He wanted to see for himself, whether Noin was as adept as they claim she was, and what the reasons behind her male disguise were. Taking himself off the chair and towards her, Wufei tapped her gently on the shoulder, quickly glancing up and down at her choice of clothing. "May I speak with you, Prince Noin?"

Noin turned around and replied, "Certainly Warrior Cheng." Truthfully she was not the least bit surprised for she had noticed him following her since she had stepped out of the palace. She excused herself from her comrades and left the table, leaving the mug of half emptied ale there. They sat down at an isolated table, quite a way away from the others. "I apologise for appearing in such inappropriate attire."

"No, it does not matter." His voice was slightly rough. "Tell me, why are you disguised as a prince, a man when you are simply a woman? What are your intentions?" Not caring that he was blunt, Wufei glared at her.

The Arnian smiled, keeping her composure quite naturally. "Why am I disguised? I am not disguised, I am simply wearing what you call male attire. In Arne, there are no restrictions as to what men and women can wear. We choose what is most appropriate, but many females in court prefer gowns to suits. What more, I am of royal bloodline, I never said that I was a male, everyone simply assumes that I am male, and therefore a prince." Throughout her talk, her voice was steady and calm as if she was talking casually to a friend, but her voice lowered the slightest bit when she continued on. "As for my intentions, I am acting ambassador, in place of my father. My brother is crown prince, and King Stefan has proposed an alliance between our kingdoms through marriage. We have come to the Cinq Kingdom to confirm the marriage, and since my father cannot personally come, he sent me to act as ambassador. In order not to disappoint the lords of every other nation, I have dressed like a _man_." She purposely emphasized the word to stress the stereotyped thought. "But King Stefan knows that I am not male, understands the differences between our nations and yet still agrees on this marriage."

Retorting Wufei uttered, "If your country believed in gender equality then why don't you rule instead of your brother? You are the older child, aren't you?"

A bittersweet smile crept on Noin's face. She had never realised that such a conversation would lead all the way back to her past, but before she spoke, she recomposed herself. "I am, but I am not the heir to the throne. It was decided that Heero would be the crown prince since he was born, but I do not have complaints."

Already it was her fourth day staying with the Peacecrafts, and Noin was now able to relax. She had been in a conference with King Stefan, her brother and the lords of Cinq Kingdom. The agreement was quick and had promptly finished within a time frame of four hours. They had planned to announce the engagement on the seventh day of their stay. Heero had requested that this was to be kept a secret to those who had been in the conference until the day of the announcement. Even Relena and Queen Katrina were clueless of whom Relena was going to be engaged to. They were kept to the common belief that Noin was the crown prince. At first the lords had been questioning why Heero was the crown prince, and not Noin. But Noin easily settled that with a sufficient reason without revealing her gender. Although why Milliardo didn't attend, Noin did not know. He _was _the crown prince after all. Or did Cinq Kingdom function differently to her homeland? Remembering the events from the night before, Noin sighed. After her explanation to Wufei, she had thought that he was satisfied but then he demanded a sword fight with her, as if to prove something. She had accepted, seeing that he seemed determined to fight. Besides she had felt his mood change in a positive way from what it was before. They fought outside in the dark with the stars and candlelight as their only source of light. But that fight did not last long, for Zechs had arrived at the scene fifteen minutes into the fight after having being informed that Noin and Wufei had left the palace. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the scene, Zechs noticed two silhouettes dancing in a fight. He heard the metallic sound of their swords clashing against each other. "Wufei?" he uttered into the air as he recognised the familiar outline of one of the figures. The fighting immediately stopped and both turned to look at him, as did the audience that had gathered.

"Zechs? What are you doing here?" Wufei asked in surprise. The warrior had stripped out of his overcoat before commencing the fight. "Let's go in and sit down." He gestured at the inn before Zechs could reply. Also following them in was the audience, and the Wufei's opponent. Compared to outside the inn was much brighter and warmer too. Sitting down at a table, Wufei ordered the finest wine available before allowing Zechs to explain itself. It was ironic that Zechs was the one being questioned for his presence. 

"I had heard from the guards that you and Noin had left the palace, and so I came out as well." Zechs took a sip of the wine; there was a major contrast between the quality of the wine available and the wine in the palace but Zechs knew that peasants weren't necessarily able to afford expensive wine and that was one of the things he was hoping to help change. "How come you were here and were fighting?" Glancing around the inn, Zechs found the challenger sitting two tables away with his back towards him, drinking ale with his friends. He was wearing a top with the sleeves rolled up, and dark-haired tied at the nape of his neck. He remembered having studied that figure from afar for quite a while. "Noin?" he exclaimed, unknowingly interrupting his friend. Zechs stood up and walked towards the one who was turning around to him. 

"Zechs," Noin responded. "What brings you here?" Again, a question that he was supposed to ask, not the other way around. By the time he had finished his explanation, Wufei was standing beside him. Noin's companions removed themselves from the table, to another, allowing the two gentlemen to sit. As he was studying Noin's garments, he noticed his strong, firm arms, which were impressive even though they weren't bulging. He compared them with the young woman on a faraway table; one he suspected to be a whore. Except the fact that Noin's arms were muscle and not fat, he could find no difference between them; they both seemed slender. Several faint scars ran up his upper arms, were all these from his past experiences in battle? Resisting the want to run his hands over the scars, Zechs clasped his hands together and directed his eyes to Noin's face. It was gleaming of sweat, making his face and lips shine amazingly. This time he wanted to mentally pound himself for thinking such thoughts again. The question was lingering in his mind again; had he seriously fallen in love with Noin? Looking at his friend, he felt that he could easily dismiss his title as crown prince, go away to a remote place where no one knew him and live forever happily with Noin as his lover. Or perhaps he could take Noin as his secret lover, which he heard a few princes have once done. But thinking of their consequences; they didn't go far. Another problem; Noin was the crown prince of Cinq Kingdom and he was going to marry Relena. 

"Noin, would you like to wear my overcoat back to the palace?" Wufei offered, knowing that she would be cold without it if they were to return to the palace so late in the evening. He wouldn't let her catch a cold, even if she were a warrior, no matter what she was still a lady. 

"No, thank you," Noin replied chivalrously. "I have a vest which should keep me warm enough." Feeling the chill, Noin quickly pulled on the vest, immediately realising that not even the vest would be enough for it had started to rain outdoors, especially since she had sweated through his top. Zechs noticed this and offered his coat to Noin, but like Wufei was, he was adamantly refused, saying that he would end up catching a cold if he went without it. 

Taylor, noticing what was happening smartly spoke up, "I think you have left some of your clothes with us. Why don't you change into them instead?" Agreeing with this action, Noin followed Taylor to her room. Surprisingly she had left clothes with Taylor, and was wondering why until Taylor revealed that they were her clothes from the travel to Cinq Kingdom. She had taken Noin's travelling clothes and washed them thoroughly so that she could travel back in clean garments. Once Taylor left the room, Noin slipped out of her boots and britches, and changed into the cleaner pair trousers. Then she proceeded to take off her top, allowing it to gently drop onto the floor. With a damp piece of cloth she wiped the sweat off her upper body and under the bandage she had used to hide her femineity before taking the fresh top into her hands. Upon hearing the door behind to open, she quickly pulled the sleeveless undergarment over her head and further down to cover her entire body. The door pushed open and a person stepped in. "Noin?" She turned around and saw Zechs' face. "Ah, I did not mean to step in here while you were still changing." He swung around to go but Noin stopped him, saying, 

"It is alright. I am nearly finished." She slid her arms through the shirt's sleeves, quickly buttoned up shirt and the cuffs before hurriedly pulling on a formal vest and finally the overcoat. 

Throughout all this, Zechs could not help looking around and watching Noin's deft actions. Surely Noin didn't mind; they were both male anyway and that was most likely the reason for being called back. Seeing Noin's slender frame, Zechs recalled seeing his fight; the smooth sweeps of the blade, the steady manoeuvres and the graceful movements. "I'm ready to go," Noin stated, placing a hand on Zechs' shoulder, his dirtied clothes in the other; neatly folded. As they stepped back down to the dining part of the inn, Taylor grabbed the clothes off Noin, ensuring him that she would wash them for him. Bidding his friends good night, Noin followed the Zechs and Wufei out to the stable, collecting their horses before riding back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Wondering what had happened at the conference, Zechs paced up and down his room; a habit he never had until now. Inside he was wishing that Noin wasn't going to marry Relena, but he had to admit that Noin certainly was a gentleman; one suitable for his dear sister. If only Noin was a woman, a princess of Arne then Heero would be the one to wed Relena and then he could propose to Noin. But then what would the benefits of having both siblings marrying to the same kingdom? Sure, it strengthened the alliance but why do that when one could have an alliance between two kingdoms instead of one? He sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, except for some _unknown_ reason they seem to like starring in my fics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling for the Angel**

By Chibi Tsuki

There are some parts of this story which I felt could've been written better. This chapter is almost actionless, just a lot of blabbering by the characters. If all goes according to plan, everything in the next chapter should go faster and hopefully more excitement.

Chapter 3

Straightening his coat, Zechs stepped into the dining hall, his eyes following the table leg up to the contents placed on the table for lunch. A waffling scent of a particular type of food caught his senses. It had a spicy aroma, and smelt – fresh but also unidentifiable. His nose traced the scent subtly and realized that it had yet to be served onto the table. He ignored the sounds of the maids placing the cutlery onto the table, paid no heed to the serving men as they filled the glasses up for he was determined to comprehend where the scent originated from. His legs led him into the kitchen, passing the double doors on his way. Had they recently hired a new cook? As a child, Zechs often spent his time in the kitchen, testing the main chefs' new recipes until politics became part of his life.

White tiles spread across the floor while expensive wood-made working benches were shining after a thorough wipe. Main chefs, elegant in their white uniforms with detailed embroidery of the kingdom's colours, commanded the scene, making sure the apprentices were following their instructions correctly. Many people were so immersed with their work that they didn't notice their prince exploring the kitchen. Zechs frowned; he had lost the aroma among all the others in the kitchen. After wandering aimlessly around as if in inspection he once again regained it. His eyes landed on a fresh batch of bread waiting to be cooled down. As he approached it he gestured for one of the cooks to allow him to taste a sample. The cook simply nodded and sliced a piece off a loaf from an earlier batch, his blade deftly cutting through the warm flour mixture. It felt as if the aroma was spilling out of the bread as he sliced it for the scent intoxicated Zechs. Picking up his share he took a well-mannered bite out of it, allowing his tastebuds to crowd around the food in the mouth as if it were heavenly. It tasted spicy and yet not spicy at all. On his second bite, he noticed the herbs in it, subtle and simply irresistible. "Did Baker Marley bake this?" he asked politely, resisting the urge to demand it. 

"No Your Highness, t'was not Baker Marley but someone whom I do not know," the cook replied with much respect. But the respect was not towards the prince, but towards someone else; the baker. "If Your Highness wishes to see him, he is over by the far end." With a finger he gave Zechs the direction before bowing and leaving at Zechs' dismissal. 

The platinum blond-haired gentleman took care not to disturb the workers as he made his way for the man the cook gestured at. A dark navy coat hanging in the relaxation room caught his attention. It was familiar in all aspects. Catching a few words out of a sentence, he immediately glanced over to the dark-haired man. The coat was definitely familiar and he knew why. "Noin," he muttered, loud enough to catch the man's attention.

"Zechs," the Arnian youth said, in masked surprise. He was wearing an apron over his thin, white, formal shirt with a pale cream cuff-like collar around his neck. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, his arms dipped in flour along with a few smudges on his face which he probably wiped onto himself. Black trousers hung onto his waist with support of a dark belt wrapped around him, revealing his thin waist. His hair was coiled up under a dark-coloured little boy's cap as it seemed that they had no available chef's hat available for him. Zechs refused to meet Noin's dark and mysterious eyes as he concentrated on pushing back his thoughts of Noin, but this seemed to make the situation worse for they instantly flooded his mind when he looked back at his companion. _Does he know how cute he looks in that? Ah Noin, do you know how much I wish you were a girl, a woman? Such angelic features! How can you not realise the effect you have others? Your gaze, your lips, your every action controls my mind. _He shook his head. _You're an obsessed fool Zechs! Within the community in which you live, you shall never be able to realise such a farfetched dream! _

"Prince Noin," a young maid murmured, "let me help you wipe off the flour off your face." Without waiting for his reply, the young woman reached up to his cheek, and affectionately wiped off the smudge of flour with a damp cloth. That was when Zechs noticed how the young woman was only slightly shorter than Noin, by at most three inches. Perhaps the maid was simply tall, but the prince of the Cinq Kingdom was too distracted by her flirtatious acts towards Noin to think deeply about it. 

Noin looked thoughtfully at the woman for a second before thanking her for the deed. His eyes fell back onto Zechs' face in expectation, and was there a subtle admiration or something else? 

The dark-headed prince put on a charming voice, "Miss, I believe that this is not a suitable time. I do not wish to trouble you any further with your prince." He smiled at her, immediately highlighting his already stunning features. It was very affective for she smiled at him in adoration, curtseyed and left seeming rather distracted. Releasing a small sigh, Noin apologised sincerely to Zechs. 

"I tried your bread," Zechs stated in a light tone. "It was delightful." He hoped that Noin didn't pick up his slightly uncertain tone, and if he did he showed no sign of it. 

"Thank you," Noin murmured his eyes casting back down at the dough he was kneading. 

Zechs was troubled. Never in his life had he been this stuck with words. Complimenting a lady or an elder was one thing, but complimenting a friend whom you liked was another. Besides Noin did not seem like one who would be easily flattered by compliments nor would he boast. The more Zechs understood about him, the more complex he seemed. "The spice, is it from Arne? I have never tasted it before."

"Not quite, but from the borders of Arne and Laire Kingdom." 

"Amazing. Do you often travel to your neighbouring countries?" he inquired, simply wanting to extend their conversation. But Noin on the other hand was suspicious although his expression did not reveal it. 

"Only on occasions. Travelling does drain our supplies, especially when travelling with a whole army with wars going on." He added as an afterthought, "But sometimes it is necessary." As he began to shape the bread, he glanced thoughtfully at Zechs. "I shall be finished in a short while. Lunch is already served, perhaps it would be better for us to continue our conversation outside instead of being in the way of the kitchen staff." 

Heero lifted his eyes to meet his sister's gaze and with a rare smile he replied, "I find her an intriguing woman. With her skills in political affairs will be a great asset to the kingdom." His sister gave him a steeled glare. "And of course, she is a smart woman with a great sense of individuality. I believe that she will easily adapt to the ways of our kingdom." Suddenly he began to feel the tension within himself when she kept that look on her face. "She's beautiful? I do not understand what else you require of me to express." He cast his eyes onto the ground and pouted his lips like a young boy, a behaviour he seldom revealed to anyone but his sister. 

"When I asked you what you thought of Relena, I intended for you to tell me whether you liked her or not," Noin muttered in calm tone. Ever since he was little, Heero was a quiet child, unable to express his feelings until he became attached to his sister. But now it seemed like it was starting all over again. 

Hesitantly he replied, "I suppose I like her, but I am still uncertain."

"That is perhaps the beginning of it all." 

"What do you mean?" There was no answer to his question, except a fond sisterly gaze. His attention was soon caught on her hair which was flowing down around her waist. "Should you not tie your hair up in case someone knocks at the door and sees you like that?"

She shrugged and gave him a lazy grin. "If they do, I shall retie it. Besides Zechs leaves his hair out the entire time."

"There is a difference. You look feminine with it out," Heero pointed out.

Combing her hair with her fingers, she muttered, "Is that so?" Heero noticed her hands; the rough, calloused hands, toughened by experience in battles and war. It was a hard life for her, and for everyone else. There had been times when he wished all the fighting would stop so that his sister could live a peaceful life and like the young ladies in the other kingdoms with soft elegant hands. Instead of holding swords and fighting, she would play the piano or sing songs. But this was reality – war made this dream impossible. 

"I am going to take a shower."

Noin nodded and watched as he left for his own room. The door closed gently behind him, leaving her alone in her spare time. It was already dark, but not quite late. At most it was two hours after sunset. She pulled her chair halfway onto the balcony and sat down to watch the stars, the moon and the lights in the city. Although she could barely see the seas, she could still feel the serenity in the sea. Waves lashed softly onto the beach in a steady motion. 

Zechs poured himself a glass of wine, and began swirling it within the glass. "Zechs, what do you think about Noin?" Wufei asked casually as if it were just a topic to fill time. He sat down next the blond-haired man and folded his arms. 

Suddenly conscious, Zechs looked at Wufei and searched for some hint of mockery, but found none. "Why do you ask?" 

"He is an interesting man, is he not? He would make a great ally, not only for your kingdom but for mine." Lifting a black eyebrow at Zechs, Wufei glanced at his expression wondering whether he was going to take the bait. He had planned to see how much Zechs knew about their raven-haired companion and confirm whether Zechs had any feelings towards him. Often, the Chinese had noticed some sort of mind-drifting in Zechs when it came to Noin. It seemed that he was attracted to Noin's 'feminine' side, especially from his small gestures and expression. 

"You think so? Noin is a talented and skilful gentleman. Not only that, but he also has a charming personality and is gifted by his parents, an attractive face." Zechs had spilled some answers, although some still lay unknown. 

Prompting him further, Wufei lifted his chin slightly and met Zechs' eyes. "Oh? But do you not think his interest in cooking is rather absurd for a man of his status? Although I do not question his cooking abilities, I believe that there is some mystery in him. Something that he is hiding, and does not want us to know." 

"Perhaps he does, but maybe he does not want us to know because he believes that it may affect our friendship." So Zechs did know! But how could he? Many others could not see through Noin's disguise, but Zechs did. This he would have to tell Noin.

"So you also know," Wufei stated, taking a sip from his wineglass. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peace between them.

"Noin will make a great partner for Relena," Zechs mumbled into the wind. Nearly choking on his wine, Wufei coughed violently. "Are you alright Wufei?" But Wufei was not even listening to Zechs. He felt stunned. Zechs did not know the truth – they had been talking about different things. 

Wufei muttered reassuringly, "I am fine. I just choked." 

Unexpectedly they heard a soft voice from one of the lower balconies, singing melodiously. The voice was harmonious and irresistibly beautiful. Zechs could not defy the insisting tug in his body to walk to the balcony and spy from his position. Personally Zechs did not call it spying, instead it was simply observation but even so, it was rather dark to be able to see who was standing below and pouring out her soul. Even Wufei seemed to be subdued by the lulling sound. Catching the words clearly in the wind, Zechs sighed, perhaps a bit too loudly for the woman had stopped singing and looked straight up at him; the outline of her billowing hair illuminated by the moonlight. Although he could not see her features or her garments, but knew that she was a guest from the further kingdoms. Before he could say anything she turned away back into her own room. "Do not blame her, for it was you who spoilt the atmosphere," Wufei observed critically. "Women are easily upset." 

"I suppose I was intruding on her privacy although I do believe the balcony is for anyone and everyone," Zechs rebuked and stepped back inside himself. "I wonder who she was, perhaps a young duchess with her father. I would like to be acquainted with her."

"Sure you would, as you would with every beautiful young woman. But you do not have to be concerned for they themselves will show up, is it not their purpose of being here; to catch your attention?"

Laughing the young prince smiled cheerily, "You never change the habit of speaking so bluntly."

With a snort of disdain, Wufei retorted, "Nor does your attraction to mystery in someone whom you would like as a mate." When Zechs looked at him in disbelief, he took it as a cue to explain it. "Your face reveals everything. Would you care to contradict me if I say that you are fond of our new companion? I read you easily, my friend. But your secret is safe with me although I believe you will do better to dispose of such affections." 

Nearly instantly, Zechs felt enraged. He summoned all his will to suppress the want to lash at his friend. Wufei was simply telling him the facts. He meant no harm, only to caution him. After a moment of recovery he looked back up at Wufei and muttered, "Is it that obvious?" 

His companion nodded firmly, supplementing his actions with words, "To me it is obvious." Zechs breathed out in relief. "I believe that only a few know and Noin… Noin seems to be aware of your affections, but whether he feels the same towards you, I do not know." Wufei realised his mistake in saying the last piece of information. It would have been better left out, that way he would give up his feelings, but now in a sense Wufei was supporting him. 

"I cannot help but feel this way. To me he is no less than a heavenly angel whose voice guides my lost soul. His eyes show me warmth and hope, and a sense of self-reassurance. When he told me his secrets, I felt that I had to protect him. From all harm, solitude and grievance! At first I had told myself that Noin was a man, not a woman. He would have no more feelings towards him than a friend and even if it were different, our current positions would increase complications and in the end it would be hard for us to be together. After all that critical searching and questioning, my feelings have not faltered but have blazed even further. I-" The Chinese lifted a hand up to stop him. 

In a cool voice he said, "This is a situation I cannot solve for you." His voice turned supportive as he continued on, "But in this I shall give you aid. Only you can piece together your future and you can only succeed if you break through this mystery."

"What mystery?"

"Think about it. Keep your usual calm demeanour Zechs. Breaking down like a woman is not the way." He glanced outside, looking thoughtful and as an afterthought, added, "But not all women are like that, are they." It was a rhetorical question, something he had wanted to express to someone, anyone.

Regaining his composure again, Zechs grinned, "Since when did you believe this?"

"From the moment I understood the feelings of one, and the hardships of another."

"Two women? So you have two women in mind?"

"No, only one. The other is my comrade and friend." Leaving Wufei who was replaying old memories, Zechs headed towards the door, released a smile and was about to close the door behind him when Wufei looked at him and uttered, "You seemed to be interested in the girl before – why do you not seek her seek her? Perhaps she is more than a pretty voice." Giving him one last glance, Zechs left the room. 

As he was walking around the guest corridor, a maid stepped to the side and curtseyed to him before moving on. Zechs turned around and called back the maid. "Do you know who is staying in the room two doors from here?" he asked, with a finger pointing at the door he had meant.

The maid looked thoughtfully at the door and nodded. She muttered in a soft, quiet voice, "Prince Noin Yuy from Arne, Your Highness." While he was contemplating, she stood still, trying to read the emotions on his face. Realising that she was still there, Zechs dismissed her. _So Noin is staying in this room. Then who was the girl with him? His lover? _Despair was written all over his face as stared blankly at the door. But Noin had said that he had no lover… waiting for him in Arne, which could mean that he had one here. Could it also mean that Noin had hired a prostitute? But surely he would go to the brothels instead of having on within their hosts' palace! Then could it mean that the girl was a maid? He could not be _that_ low as to sleep with their maids nor did he mention that he had brought a lover. That must be it! But why would he do that when he was going to marry Relena? He frowned at his thoughts and groped at the wall for support. Before he knew it, he had knocked on Noin's door, tapping it three times. He waited patiently, but the door had not opened yet. As he was about to try again, it the latch on the door was finally released and he could see Noin's face looking back at him. 

"Zechs," he muttered in a rushed voice. Zechs noticed that his hair was tied up in a hurry, the ribbon missing. "It is a surprise to see you, please come in." Noin widened the door to allow him to enter. Striding in Zechs suspiciously scanned the room, noting its tidiness. "How can I help you? Would you like a drink?" 

He muttered in unexpected harshness, which even surprised himself, "No thank you. I just came to have a chat with you." 

"Is that so?" he murmured, sitting down opposite Zechs and looked at him, but his attentions were elsewhere. He seemed to be searching for something, or someone. When it seemed that his search was futile, he turned and held Noin's gaze.

"Did you hear someone singing outside on the balcony, earlier this evening?" Without showing a sign of surprise, Noin lifted his eyebrow and propped his elbow on the table. He frowned, and then as if it had just remembered something, Noin's eyes widened slightly. Noin's chuckle was soft behind his gloved hand. Zechs held a cool expression on his face, refusing to let anything affect him. 

The dark-haired gentleman nodded and explained himself. "Yes I did. A young woman if I am correct. I did not see her myself but I believe she was in the next room. She had a beautiful voice, did she not? Although I must admit her song was rather sentimental. Why do you ask?" 

Zechs' face softened and he replied, "I saw her from Wufei's room. Unfortunately it was dark and so I could not clearly see which room she stayed at, except I had thought that she had been staying here. I had interrupted her song and so I had wanted to find her and apologise." He revealed to Noin how he asked the maid who had been staying in the room and when he knew he had decided to pay him a visit anyway. They laughed and shared a hearty conversation, and when Heero had returned to Noin's room they continued their discussion over two bottles of Arnian wine. 

"Zechs, wake up," Noin uttered, shaking him with moderate strength. "Wake up, it is well past midnight." She looked up hopelessly at Heero and sighed. "I suppose the wine was too strong for him, especially since he drunk nearly as much as we did." As a response Heero shrugged his shoulders and dug his hands into his pockets. 

"He should have known his limit and refused when he knew it was up. His pride overcame his senses," he said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Sleep in my room tonight and let him sleep here since we will most likely disturb the other guests if we were to bring him back to his room. We do not know where his room is either."

"There is no other choice is there?" They transferred him to the bed and Noin pulled the covers over him. 

A fragrance… was it lilacs or lilies? He could not tell, but whichever it was it smelt nice. When he came to his senses Zechs was wide awake as he realised he was in a foreign bed. How did he get there and why was there a nagging pain in his head? He pushed himself out of the bed and surveyed his surroundings – Noin's room. All his memories returned to him as he remembered the events, the conversations and the drinks. The wine had been good, prime wine. Rich in flavour and to top it all, strong – very strong. Holding his hand against his pounding temples he groaned as he tried to focus his vision again. Last night he had been so happy, even Heero did not seem all that distant. But his vision came back to Noin's faintly reddened cheeks after all that consumption of wine but neither he nor his brother seemed strongly affected by it. What time was it? He glanced out the window, his eyes lifting to a morning sun. It was probably an hour or two after dawn. He had expected himself to doze for a longer period of time. Right now the only thing on his mind was to clear his mouth of the piquant taste and wash his face. The door suddenly opened and Noin strode in, closing it behind him. "I see you are awake," he stated with a cheery smile. "I will get you a cloth for you to wipe your face." He disappeared into the bathroom and the sound of water could be heard. Zechs realised for some reason he was sitting on the bed again, staring intently at the bathroom door as if staring could make it transparent. The Arnian Prince appeared again, holding a towel in one hand which he handed to Zechs. With a half-hearted attempt he wiped his face, still feeling somewhat light-headed. He heard that angelic chuckle as the towel was picked up from his hands and pressed against his face, wiping it thoroughly. Losing his focus again, Zechs felt fingers sliding through his hair, followed by a brush that flowed through his smoothly. The knots in it were handled with extreme care to a point where not even he could feel them being straightened out. 

"Noin?" he murmured in a dry croak. Zechs licked his lips and swallowed before speaking again in an almost timid whisper, "I like you." When he heard no reply he turned around and grasped the arm which held the brush. He looked up at the person, his vision showing two, no three heads. "I like you, I cannot help it but I really like you! No, I love you! Please accept my feelings." Suddenly his world turned black again.

"He has gone out again," Noin sighed as Zechs fell back against the bed, asleep. He placed the brush on the bedside table and pushed the young prince's platinum blond locks out of his face. Zechs' face was so serene and calm. Noin's fingers were about to trace his nose and lips when he thought better of it and released Zechs' hold on his arm with a bit of difficulty. Searching through his own possessions, Noin retrieved a small bottle of powder and walked over to the table. He selected a glass before unscrewing the lid to the bottle and sprinkling a bit of powder into it. Water filled the glass and Noin swirled it around to allow it to mix. Approaching his friend he gently placed the glass on the side and from his pocket pulled out a small container of smelling salts. He lifted Zechs' upper body into a sitting position, allowing his head to rest against his shoulder. The smelling salts woke him again and before he slept again, Noin instructed him to drink the solution, explaining as he did that although it could not cancel out the effects of the alcohol; it could make him slightly more sober. After a moment Zechs seemed to be awake again realising that his head was comfortably on someone's shoulder. Reluctantly he lifted his head off and looked at Noin who was sitting so close to him. "Noin," he muttered.

"Are you sure you are awake this time?" he asked in a voice that was so pleasant that it was almost teasing. 

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you." He had fallen asleep again just right after he had woken up and Noin had helped him wash his face and brushed his hair and he had confirmed his love for him. Was that all a dream or was it reality? Judging from towel and brush near him he could comfortably say that that part was true, but he could not read from Noin's expression whether he had heard it or not. Maybe it was a dream, all a dream. Should he say it again? Tell him he liked him? 

"I think breakfast will be ready soon, perhaps you should change into fresh clothes," Noin suggested as he went to rinse out the glass and towel.

Zechs regained his composure, except that the blush on his face was still there. Luckily Noin was busy and could not see. "I will. Thank you very much," he uttered as he headed towards the door. Just before he closed the door behind him, he whispered in a soft voice, "I love you Noin." He had not expected anyone to hear it and left without looking back for a reply.

As the door closed shut, Noin glanced down at his hands and smiled in what gave the impression as an ironic fashion, "I know."

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing is not the property of me. I repeat, Gundam Wing is not the property of me. Although I wouldn't mind taking ownership!


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling for the Angel**

By Chibi Tsuki

Long wait, I know. But life just catches up to you even when you don't want it to… I had originally typed up half of this chapter, but then I decided that I didn't like it so I started from scratch again. Then I left it for a while before coming back to it, and that took almost three months…

Chapter 4

The market was a crowded place; men and women were busy carting goods around the place or making purchases. Children ran about the streets, followed by their dogs, running errands, passing messages or simply playing. Five men were walking through the markets, dressed somewhat plainly compared to their usual garb. Their rides had been left with the guards at the inn, waiting for their return. Casually surveying the area, the dark-brown headed prince commented with a little warmth in his voice, "A busy city suggests prosperity." His companions turned to look at him, slightly astonished at the unexpected remark. Beside him, his 'brother' agreed with him, his lips curling into an approving smile. As the platinum blond-haired prince led them through the market, Heero noted his manners as he politely asked for a passage to pass through. Due to Zechs' striking hair colour, many turned to stare at him, then at the others by his side, and back onto him. Either they recognised him as their future sovereign or they were attracted to his features. Glancing at his 'brother', Noin, Heero saw his eyes drift towards the accessories in the market stalls; their shining colours attracting his attention. His 'brother' in fact, was a woman who had dressed up in what they called specifically 'male attire' in Cinq Kingdom. She had never disclosed her gender to the others, except to King Stefan Peacecraft the sovereign of Cinq Kingdom, as she had felt that there was no need to. Wufei Chang, one of their companions from China had put one and one together and instantly realised that Noin was a woman.

The siblings had come from a faraway kingdom called the Arne Kingdom where there was gender equality, to propose a marriage to the princess of Cinq Kingdom. Due to a back injury their father, King Hiro Yuy, had become unfit to travel and so wasn't able to personally unite the two families, and in a greater aspect, the two kingdoms. In his place, Noin went as a guardian, at first as a 'cousin' but then people assumed them to be brothers. During their stay with the Peacecrafts, they had become acquainted with Milliardo Zechs Peacecraft, Wufei Chang and Treize Kushrenada, Zechs' cousin. Both Heero and Noin had noticed Zechs' infatuation with Noin's more feminine side. Nevertheless, they had become better friends, especially after sharing two bottles of wine over a conversation the night before. Heero personally still felt slightly uncertain about the man who was to become his brother-in-law. He could tell that Zechs had the makings of a great king, but to him, Zechs seemed rather shallow and not quite as acute as one would expect the man to be.

"I shall return in a moment," Noin stated as she made her way through the people. Without waiting for the other's responses, Heero followed her, realising that people didn't shove each other along as he had expected. Seeing his sister glance at the jewellery had made him curse at the war. It had brought destruction into Noin's life - forced her to sign her life to the battlefields and dismiss the tranquillity that she could once have. "What do you think of this?" she asked him, selecting a chain bracelet with gold chains entwined together like a plait. A thin chain of silver could be noticed if scrutinised it. Heero lifted it and weighed it on his palm.

"It does not weigh much though," he muttered, referring to the gold that would have been used for the jewellery.

"It does not, does it? It is simply the plainness of the bracelet that intrigues me." Retrieving it, Noin gave the trader a piece of silver and stowed away the jewellery in her pocket, satisfaction on her face. "I hardly ever have time to simply stroll around the streets and purchase trinkets anymore." As they returned to the others, they passed an ox towing a large cart of firewood. A few branches stuck out dangerously, "Careful of the branches Heero." Noticing Zechs' inquisitive gaze directed at her, she answered his unasked question. "I have not been out for a while, I nearly forgotten what markets are like." Noin broke her eye contact with Zechs and casually glanced over to her right. In horror they widened and she instinctively sped down to the side of the cart and wall where a young girl was walking. The rope holding the firewood had been tied carelessly, resulting in the consequences of the falling timber. Noin plucked the girl off her feet, and shielded the girl's head by pressing the girl's forehead against her own chest as they landed with a harsh sound. The crashing of the timber came tumbling straight after. Noin released a massive breath, glad that they weren't caught under the mess. She shivered, not wanting to imagine what their bodies would have looked like. Her attention turned to the girl as she slowly sat herself up in the cramped area between the cart, wall, and the heaped up pile of timber. "Are you alright miss?" her fingers, unbound by the leather straps around her right palm lifted the girl's face gently, searching for any possible scratches or injuries.

The girl's eyes met hers. She was a comely youth, and looked no older than fourteen at most, although this was hard to notice as her face was brushed with dirt. Her clothes consisted of a blouse and skirt; both looking worn down and slightly too small. The patchwork of her boots was falling apart. One last kick at them would render them forever useless as a shoe. Tears filled in the girl's smokey-grey as she grabbed on Noin's shirt front and wept. Light brown hair cascaded down onto Noin's lap as she held the girl, trying to soothe her. As if suddenly realising her own actions, the girl shrank back and gasped. Hands began to brush away the salty tears, but before she had drenched her sleeves, Noin was already dabbing the girl's tears away with her handkerchief. Releasing a short gasp, she found herself in an even more embarrassing position; sitting on top of her saviour. She eased herself off Noin gently. "Noin are you alright?" four voices cried synonymously.

"I am fine, just slightly stunned," Noin replied. With an attempt to push off a few stray planks of timber that had slid off and were resting against the wall, she managed to nudge the timber to the side. Once they had managed to free themselves from the disarray, Noin turned to the girl and smiled, "I am glad that there was no major injury done to you." The girl, shy and flighty fled. Noin, with an uncertain expression turned towards the others. "I guess I scared her off."

Walking up to Noin, Heero lifted an eyebrow and said, "Your hair in chaos and your coat seems to be slightly torn." The worry in his eyes faded when he saw her chuckle.

As Noin combed his long silky hair into order once again, Zechs' lips parted slightly in surprise. How he wished to be the one to stroke his fingers through that mane and lift it to his nose and inhale its wondrous scent. "Noin that performance, although unexpected," Treize remarked, "was highly stupefying. You live up to your name." He lifted his eyes to glance at Wufei, wondering what the Chinese warrior thought of it. But Wufei gave no indication of emotion except approval. After double-checking that Noin wasn't injured in any other way, the blond-haired prince approached the woodcutter who had been leading the ox. The man himself had been shocked by the incident. Falling to the ground, he bowed his head low and apologised sincerely as he seemed to have recognised who he was talking to. Gently Zechs lifted him up and spoke a few words to him. Unknown to him, a large crowd had gathered around them. Their chatter and talk revolved around the event that had occurred and had caught everyone's attention. Soon the information about the five young men being of royal or noble status was known throughout the market. Soon Zechs' name was chanted as the crowd watched him help reload the timber onto the cart, his actions imitated by the others. They were proud of their future king, their loyalty to him stood high above the sky and they would support him throughout his reign.

At first Zechs was startled by their shouts. He hadn't expected so many people to be staring at them and watching them. But he felt the encouragement they were giving him; this feeling was priceless. His determination to satisfy his people grew like the warmth they had implanted into his body. That was an unforgettable moment.

A few streets back, Wufei had noticed a slight figure following them. Wherever they walked, the figure, like a shadow trailed behind. After the incident and the chanting that had occurred, nearly everyone turned to watch them as they passed, but this particular stalker seemed persistent. "What is the matter?" Noin asked softly, turning to him. "Is the follower still behind us?"

"You noticed," Wufei stated in a whispered tone. "I shall meet you and the others at the inn." Noin nodded and followed his instructions without any questions. The fact that she took the order so smoothly surprised him. Wufei had thought she was going to, like other females, would protest and insist in 'assisting' him which meant that he would have to baby-sit them while dealing with possible enemy. _Then again, Noin is not the usual female. _He stepped back, hiding himself in the afternoon shadows of the building, waiting for the figure to step out. When he did, his movements were clumsy; definitely not one of an assassin or spy. There was no need to doubt that this was simply an ordinary person. One little scare and he would be turning tail. As the figure passed through the alleyway beside him, Wufei grabbed his arm and pressed it against his back, effectively holding him in a lock. But his captive gasped, and Wufei immediately let go, staring at the silhouette of the escaping figure.

As he entered the door into the inn, he saw Noin looking at him, head slightly tilted, enquiring him. Wufei shook his head and in return he received and understanding nod. Seating himself opposite his companion, he called for a glass of ale and placed his clasped hands on the table. He wasn't depressed or anything of the sort, only exhausted by the events that had happened in a single day. After taking a glance around the room, he noticed by the window, gazing into the darkened sky. A few star twinkled beyond the clouds. On the other hand, Treize and Zechs were talking heartily with several folk, both male and female. To him it seemed that the pair was sweet-talking the young maidens who were swooning over them while the men were trying to satisfy them and subtly encouraging them to spend more at the inn for drinks and women. It was sensible for Noin to sit elsewhere. "How many rounds have those two had?" Wufei asked, indicating the duke and Peacecraft Prince.

"Only one. They seem to be in control of things even though that merchant believes otherwise," she replied. He followed her direction of sight until he laid his eyes on the broad-shouldered man, aged probably in his late forties, dressed in a sea of red. "As you can see he is trying to sell them whoring services. I heard that he only came to town today and did not hear the commotion so I suspect that he does not know Treize and Zechs' status." Noin nearly snorted her disgust, but held back as she knew better than to show rudeness to others.

"I hear your distain for him, may I ask why?" A glass of ale arrived at their table, which he accepted eagerly, and drank a small mouthful of the liquid. He eyed it, showing displeasure.

"Although it is common elsewhere, it is not in our country. I understand the male desires, but I believe that women should not be treated like toys."

He nodded, crinkling his forehead as he took another sip of the ale. "True enough," Wufei mumbled, obviously regretting that he had asked the question. But when Noin said no more, he glanced up at her again. Her eyes were focussed on the approaching people, the dark blue orbs revealing reluctance.

Zechs suddenly felt jealousy as the women made their way towards Noin. He didn't care about the women; he just didn't want them to put their filthy hands on him. It was all his fault for saying, "My companions over there seem to be alone, I shall entertain them for a while." The stupid whore-trading merchant just _had_ to send his other dolls over to him instead. They flirted with him, their hands brushing his cheeks, neck and hands. How could they intimidate Noin, the pure creature, the angel that represented innocence! While his thoughts were in chaos, his exterior expressions remained calm and controlled as he detached the woman next to him. "I apologise my dear friend, but my companions and I have no need of your services," he said calmly. He stared straight into the persisting man's eyes, his voice shouting out superiority and power. Together, his actions, tone and expressions overpowered the merchant who finally withdrew the women and departed from the inn, too afraid to rebuke.

"Why did you not do that earlier Zechs?" Duke Kushrenada asked, raising a forked eyebrow, quite intrigued. Even Heero was looking over at him, questioningly. "It could have spared us some time trying to convince him that we did not want them. Although I do regret a bit for not taking up the offer…" Zechs stared at his friend blankly. He couldn't tell them that his anger towards the women flirting with Noin had brought him to raise the issue.

Suddenly the innkeeper stood bowed before him, his hands moved with a slight tremor. "Your Highness, I apologise for not sending that merchant out. If I had known that Your Highness did not want him-" Zechs cut him off with a wave of his hand and smiled at the old man,

"I do not blame you for such trivial things. You cannot read my mind, and so you do not know my wish, it is no fault of yours." He paused to think for a moment. "Tonight, I shall pay for the rounds of everyone. It will be on me. As long as the house is cheerful, I shall be happy." Around him, everyone cheered. Instinctively, he looked at Noin, wanting his approval. The smile on his face once again caused chaos inside Zechs' body as his heart kept leaping with joy.

"Excuse me Your Highness," a young man said, standing up from his seat. He had light brown hair that was rather wavy and hazel eyes. His clothes were simple travelling garbs and in his hand, he held an intricately carved violin. Once Zechs nodded at him, allowing him to proceed, the man's smile broadened. "My name is Damien Packer and since Your Highness is in such high spirits, I would like to entertain everyone!" He then added after, "If Your Highness allows that is."

Zechs looked at Damien, glad of his suggestion. It seemed that his people were no longer afraid of him and were more than happy to converse with him. "Why would I prohibit such wonderful entertainment? Play on Damien."

Confident, Damien began to tune his violin and then adjusted his standing position. He played a song, a simple yet beautiful tune. The people listening were stunned by his performance for the youth didn't fail to finish the five minute long piece of music without impressing everyone. Claps, whistles and roars of approval brought the inn alive. That was the beginning of a delightful night of entertainment.

By the time she returned home, Della was exhausted. She had spent her entire day following her saviour, trying to find a moment where she could thank him because she had foolishly ran off even though he had simply said that he was relieved that she wasn't injured. He had sent her heart fluttering like a butterfly and her thought into total disarray. The moment she had fled, she had regretted it. When would there be another chance where a handsome gentleman like him would pay attention to a commoner like her again? Then there was the man who had caught her. If he hadn't let go, who would've known whether she would still be pure anymore. She sighed, and pushed open the door that led her through the inn where her father managed the business. Being the youngest out of seven children was difficult for her, especially since her family wasn't exactly rich. All her clothes were hand-me-down garments. Her family had been foreigners in new turf seven years ago when she was half her current age. Everything was new, laws were different, people were different and there was no gender equality. It took them two years to finally settle into this main town of the Cinq Kingdom. Two years to start up that inn, but that wasn't the end of their harsh life. It was only until three years ago that they were gaining profit again.

The loud voices inside the inn weren't expected. Usually the inn was never this crowded or noisy. A round of applause sang through the building as a young minstrel curtseyed to her audience and reclaimed her seat. She glanced around, slightly stunned by the display of people. Unexpectedly, her eyes landed on her raven-haired saviour. He was smiling and talking to the youth beside him, but suddenly she could herself lock eyes with him. Another beautiful smile landed on his face as he stepped up and headed towards her. She wasn't quite positive, but since there was nobody else around it was possible that he was approaching her. "Miss, I am glad to see you here," he greeted, offering his hand to her which she took uncertainly. "When I saw you this morning dressed as such, I was compelled to give you a gift which I have been hoping to present to you if I ever got the chance to see you again." The next performer was on the spotlight and so the crowd had quietened down. Her saviour led her to a far corner of the room, and told her to wait while he retrieved the gift. It was a beautiful dress of pristine white, with frills on the hem and sleeves. Cream-coloured lace was used to tie the bodice up and although the dress accentuated her curves, it was modest and revealed no cleavage. Della thanked him sincerely, her face turning a deep crimson red. "I shall ask the innkeeper to provide you with a room so that you may wash up," he uttered softly and began to find the innkeeper behind the bar.

"My father is the innkeeper here, so there isn't any need to," she replied, whispering as the performer was still telling a story. She felt embarrassment creep up her face again

"I shall wait here for you then, miss." Suddenly shocked at himself, the gentleman shook his head and said, "I was rude, I have yet to ask your name."

"Della Chevon."

"Lady Della," he murmured with a heavenly smile. "My name is Noin."

Zechs looked thoughtfully at Noin while the applause for the performer started to quieten down. The dark-headed prince had once admitted that he knew how to sing. His voice would project the most heavenly music ever to be heard on earth. It would lift them all up to heaven and never want to go back down. "Noin," Zechs uttered, knowing that he didn't have to lift his voice for the others to hear. "Sing for us if you please. You have yet to perform for us." His comrade lifted his head up at look at him and smiled.

"Not today," Noin replied, "when compared to the singers gathered here, I have to hopes of being equal to them. But instead I shall play a melody on the violin." He scanned his eyes across to the stairs, watching a young lady dressed in a beautiful white gown walk down the stairs. "With Lady Della accompanying me if she does not mind." The girl Noin had addressed as Della gasped softly and her face blushed. She was pretty and would most likely bloom into a beautiful woman eventually. Perhaps that was the type of woman Noin liked; young, shy and beautiful. There was a possibility that she was what? Seven years younger? But then what about Relena?

"But I mightn't know your song," Della uttered, seemingly aware of the difference of class in their dialogue.

"You shall know this song for you came from a land, abundant of trees, meadows, animals and life." Turning around to Damien, he asked the youth to borrow the violin. His fingers strayed over the fine horsetail strings before gripping the instrument properly, and played the first few bars softly. Successfully capturing the girl's attention, he nodded to her as she realised the melody. Without halting the music, he let the melody flow, repeating the tune he had just played before fully launching into the music. Della bobbed her head to the music as she took a few steps closer to the middle of the 'stage' to stand by him. She began to release the word of the song, singing with his gracefully music. Her voice was high, sweet and soft while his elegant music continued to flow around the room. Enchanted, the audience were on the edges of their seats, absorbing every note and word that was played. The music was depicting the sounds of nature; the things that people neglect and take for granted while the words questioned people whether they had actually wondered about the significance of nature to the existence of human beings.

Zechs had heard this song before only a few nights ago, under the night sky that contrasted the twinkling stars; a beautiful song, sung by a divine voice. It had been the most exquisite thing he had ever heard and here he was given the chance to listen to the complete song. Coming to an end, the music slowly subsided, and the inn was peaceful until the crowd started cheering for more. The couple in the spotlight bowed and curtseyed before leaving the stage. Everyone was amazed at their performance, and continued complimenting the pair.

"Heero," Treize started, "we have seen your brother perform and now I do believe that it is your turn. Do show us your mysterious abilities." Reluctance pulled Heero back, but even reluctance couldn't overcome the surging waves of the encouragement from the audience as he was forced to reveal his talents. That night turned out to be an unforgettable memory for Zechs; for it was the first time in his life that he had forgotten his identity and simply sat down with other folk and enjoyed the simple pleasures of life.

**Disclaimer: **Go sue someone else 'cause I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing.

Word of advice: don't expect much from me anytime soon. I work at my own pace which is rather slow to be truthful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling For the Angel**

By Chibi Tsuki

I apologise for my very, very, very, very late update. To be truthful, I attempted to type this chapter up several times, but it never seemed right. So when I had written half of it, I scrapped it and so it hasn't came out until now. There isn't really all that much that's sophisticated about this story, and I'm not sure how much more of this there is to go until I end. But thank you to those who have been waiting ever so patiently!

Chapter 5

The day had finally arrived and everyone was excited, waiting anxiously for the ceremony to begin. Every single corner had been scrubbed until it sparkled brilliantly so that it was perfect. Everything had to be perfect for the announcement of the only princess of the Peacecraft family. The gardens in which the citizens of the Sank Kingdom could join in the celebration were lush green while the trees and plants produced assorted colours with their blooming flowers. Although there was another hour until the actual announcement, many people had already gathered in the gardens, listening to the provided music while they waited. King Stefan glanced outside the balcony on which he would later address the event. Blue was visible high in the sky and the wind was unusually calm even though they were so close to the ocean. Perhaps the Mother Nature knew how important this day was to everyone, not just the royal family, but to all that felt connected to the Sank Kingdom. Special guests assembled in a separate area as many people from different lands still considered themselves to be of a different class to the villagers. This prejudice would be hard to dissolve so King Stefan simply had to let that stay that way. As long as his people knew that they held importance in his eyes that was enough. "Millardo," King Stefan addressed his son, telling him to approach with a simple hand gesture. "I would like you to stand visible on the balcony in the duration of the speeches. The people need to recognise you, for you will be the one leading them."

"Yes Father," Zechs said dutifully with a slight incline of his body.

"Also, I would like you to accompany Prince Heero for a while." The dignified man indicated to the dark brown-haired man standing at the window, staring out below. Zechs noticed that Heero's attire was much more traditional and elegant than usual. The cape that wrapped around his body was lined with gold embroidery, overlapping the beige, amber and brown patterns underneath. His forearms were covered by large golden-brown cuffs that must have been styled with high inspiration and ability. Connecting to his cuffs was a thin, dark black-blue coat that was made from fine materials. Small crystals were delicately threaded onto the coat so that they sparkled when the light reflected off their surfaces. His trousers were like the usual, although his boots were somewhat different… something that he had never seen in the Sank Kingdom.

"Heero," Zechs greeted as he approached the younger nobility, "I must compliment your outfit. It is certainly very different to what we have here in Sank Kingdom."

Sincerely thanking him Heero began to explain that it was a traditional outfit in Arne used for formal occasions, but modified specifically so that it wouldn't seem too odd in a foreign country. Usually the coat-like garment was longer and less stiff, hanging about the knees. The topic changed from the customs of the Arnians to the ideals and politics of the kingdom. Although he didn't show it, Zechs was amazed at how in-depth Heero's understanding was in concern to that area. Soon their conversation was flowing as smooth as jelly, both finding the other's opinion contrasting or similar to his own. Long before the discussion could end, both were called to take their positions so that the ceremony could start. Realising that there were so many things that he didn't know, Zechs pondered over the difference of the ideals in the Sank and Arnian Kingdom. Women were considered equal. It seemed rather unusual albeit it didn't appear to be too difficult to accept considering that there were women active in politics like his mother once was which seemed to have some influence over his sister. The Arnians simply took it to a higher step. But there still were disadvantages in gender equality and the whole idea of women being able to go to war and battle. Once-in-a-while tuning in to his father's speech, he realised that it was finally approaching the announcement of Relena's fiancée. That immediately reminded him that Noin hadn't been seen the entire morning. Where was he when he was supposed to be presented before everyone? He allowed a frown to appear and glanced subtly sideways down at the crowd below. There seemed to be no sign of the Arnian Prince anywhere. Pondering once again at idea of Relena living in Arne, he began to wonder how Relena would adapt, considering that the culture was in many ways contrasting to theirs. Heero had also mentioned at the prospect of her being able to wear normally what Zechs believed as manly attire, without being thought of as different. The further he delved into the thought, the faster unasked questions surfaced.

Suddenly his father's strong voice broke his train of thoughts, "-Relena is engaged to Prince Heero Yuy of the Arne Kingdom!" The sound of thundering applause made mute Zechs' gasp. Whether he had heard the unexpected, or whether he had discovered something wasn't easily distinguished, but there was no one there to take notice anyway.

Once the speeches had finished, and the party only just begun, the blond-haired prince slipped away from his family in desperate search of a particular someone. It was only then that realised he knew not where to begin for more than thousands of people had attended this spectacular event. His eyes scanned around constantly for a relatively tall, dark headed figure who was possibly surrounded by dozens of young ladies, and most likely not enjoying the company as much as one would expect. A young page stood by the table of delectable goods, making sure that the people did not make a mess out of things. He made a curt bow towards his future king when he noticed that he was being noticed. "Your Highness," he voice was still that of a young boy, unbroken by the effects of hormones.

"Page, I want you to search of someone for me," Zechs said, not quite in the tones of a plea, nor a demand.

Sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree, Wufei relaxed his stiffened muscles. King Stefan's speech had been long and almost… unending, although he would never repeat it out loud. What bothered him was not the prattling, but having to stand with his head tilted high up which almost bore him to death. That too was something he wouldn't reveal to anyway, he had to mind his reputation as one of the greatest warriors and commanders of China. Observing from his seat he watched, amused, a group of ladies as they swayed around dramatically. Two ladies, one strawberry-blonde and the other a red-brunette, were bawling their eyes out while the other four around them comforted them, somewhat too happily. One of the weeping girls cried out, "Never did I expect that Princess Relena would take him away from me! I was certain I had him drooling over my charm and beauty!" The other clung onto her, tears messing up her makeup.

"Tis alright Catherine, I am sure you will find another as wonderful as Prince Heero. If not, better," another girl stated, her red frills spilling down to the ground. Her overly excited voice and smiling features did little to suggest that she was actually comforting her friends. It was rather off putting seeing how one seemed to be delighted at the time of the other's melancholy. Those self-absorbed women sure didn't seem to think about the big picture.

"Of course you would be happy, and everyone knows that." The darker-haired girl shrieked between sobs. "It turned out that your precious Prince Noin was not the one who everyone believed to be the future bridegroom." Shaking his head, the Chinese sighed inwardly. Ah, women… They simply could not think out of the tiny square that restricted their thoughts, could they?

"Ladies may I ask if something is wrong?" a familiar voice asked. The speaker lowered a gloved hand towards the sobbing pair. Reaching out simultaneously at the hand, their eyes sparkled almost instantly. An almost frightening energy passed through their glares at one another, as if to say, 'he is mine, he reached out to me first!'

As he left his seat, Wufei chuckled and approached his friend. "Prince Milliardo," he began, saying his friend's title as it was appropriate when with outsiders, "it is unusual for you to be about. Do you not have matters to attend to?"

Zechs smiled at him before glancing at the women who were held preoccupied in a glaring contest, "Excuse me dear ladies." The pair was shocked as they were left, unimportant in the eyes of His Highness. "Warrior Cheng, I was searching for you, as nothing can be more important than what I have to ask you." Just as he was about to ask, he paused and realised that perhaps a secluded area would be more suitable. With Zechs in the lead and Wufei following behind, they found themselves in a section of the garden that had been restricted from the guests. "Wufei, confirm this for me," Zechs muttered hastily. "Is Noin a woman? Please say it is so."

So his friend had finally figured it out, although it sure took a while. "Why do you come in search of the answer from me? Should you not ask the one you want the answer from?" Wufei asked, knowing that it was not his affair, nor something he should stick his nose into. He turned away and took a few steps forwarding before facing his friend once again. "Must I accompany you like a maid and a child? Surely there is no need for that." Slightly embarrassed, Zechs shook his head and excused himself. Whether he was going to search for Noin or not, Wufei did not know.

Relena had been shocked when she had heard that she was to be wedded to Heero. It was a dream that unexpectedly came true. The night before she had been tossing and turning in bed, her heart unsettled and her mind frantic. She had wondered why her father had been so secretive, unwilling to reveal to her something that concerned the rest of her life. Now standing beside her was the gorgeous young man she had admired since the first moment they really talked to each other. No longer worrying, Relena could only beam as she dared to gently slip her hand inside into his manly one.

Looking on, the raven-haired royalty smiled ever so slightly. Now that this matter could be set aside, there were others to tend to. Just as she was about to leave, Noin noticed an exquisite creature, perching on the rail of the balcony. It tossed its splendid head, his large beady eyes shining as he turned to stare at her. He stood close to one metre. Instantly Noin approached the balcony and swiftly pushed open the door. Her eyes latched onto the note held in a small carrier picket around its leg, like a carrier pigeon. It reached forward, attempting to hop onto her arm, except she seemed to be refusing the creature its intentions. Lucky for Noin, as she had been with messenger birds that morning, she had a leather glove, although not very suitable for an eagle, with her that would she would have to be content with. Obviously the message the bird carried was important, or else they would've sent it through methods other than an eagle. Almost as soon as Noin held her arm out, the creature allowed all of its weight onto her arm. Trying not to wince at the sharp talons wrapped tightly around her arm, Noin carefully managed to obtain the note and unfolded it.

"Good Talon," she muttered softly to the creature before urging it into flight again. Albeit hesitant, the raptor soared in the sky for a while before perching on the railing once again. Meanwhile Noin was hastily reading the note, her eyes darting from left to right.

"Noin," Heero asked softly, "What does the message say?" Upon noticing Noin rush to the balcony, he had followed her with a sense of anticipation. Although he was not familiar with the system used by the Lairans, he understood that the eagle was only used in dire situations. She turned around to look at him and smiled gently. Her brother had just become engaged and she seriously felt that such happiness should not be interrupted. But it was because of their closeness that made her feel the need to tell him.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she briefly explained the situation to him. "There seems to be trouble at home and I must return quickly. Our enemy is intending to attack by land and it seems that there is less than two months before they will get there. We need to hurry back, regroup and quickly prepare strategies to prevent them. Heero I shall leave you here, as this tie with the Peacecraft family has only just been established."

"Would it not be better if I also returned with you?"

"No, that I cannot do. Besides you being here is just as important as the battle itself. You need to prove to Sank Kingdom that you are worthy of being Relena's husband." Before Heero could produce a sound out of his mouth, Noin held up a hand to pause him. "I only have need of seven men, the rest I leave in your charge." With that she strode pass him, her shoulders softly brushing against his.

The words of retort and disagreement simply would not come out his mouth. No matter how much Heero tried to oppose the idea of letting her return with only one fifth of the people they brought along with them, his body felt as if it was disobeying him. He went inside and glanced around for Noin; she was talking with King Stefan, ending the conversation with a firm handshake. Her footsteps then faded into the hallway. "Heero is something the matter?" Relena asked timidly, uncertain of the situation.

Zechs had been wandering around the palace and garden, once again in search of somebody. Desperation had brought him to go find Noin at his room and the kitchens. Many times he had being flocked by women and many times he wasn't able to escape as quickly as he would've liked. Slightly disheartened and exhausted, he poured himself a cup of water, refilling it several times to quench his unavoidable thirst. As he looked about his pale, icy blue eyes spotted Noin, wearing clothes that seemed to suit travelling more than partying. His violet-blue eyes were focussed on something, eyebrows knotted and jaw tight. Discarding the cup, the platinum blond prince followed him, calling his friend's name a few times but Noin, assisted by a tough-looking woman he had remembered seeing at the inn a few nights ago, seemed to be in a totally different world. "Taylor, are the others ready?" Noin demanded in an authoritive tone.

"They are ready to leave on your command," the woman replied, her voice too, serious and slightly grim. The Arnian royalty nodded and muttered a command, something that Zechs wasn't able to hear. Except their actions already told him that Noin was going to leave and on an extremely short notice too. Hurrying up to him, Zechs called his name once again. This time is seemed that his call was heard as Noin swung around, calling a greeting.

"Are you leaving already?" he asked.

Noin nodded hesitantly and responded, "There is trouble at home and the war is brewing. I am sorry I could not personally seek you and bid you farewell."

The thoughts of his unasked question were already pushed to the very back of his head, as he said that it was not all that important. "I hope to see you again Noin. As I have no parting gift," he said as he fumbled to lift a gold chain over his neck with a small ring engraved with his name on it, "take this as a memory of me." He took his hand and gently placed the necklace into the palm of his hands.

Slightly surprised, Noin was at a loss of words but once his mind cleared up he smiled cheerfully at him, "Thank you Zechs." A blush crept across the face of the taller of the two. "Well I need to be heading off now. I guess I shall see you later."

"Wait. When will I see you again?"

Noin pondered for a while, his hand clutching onto the necklace firmly. "I have no idea, but hopefully the situation at home will be solved within six months."

"Well if it does happen, where do you think you will be?" Zechs subconsciously brushed his hair back behind his broad shoulders.

"Only time will tell," with that he brought his hand out, really for a handshake. Zechs took it and on impulse used his left hand to bring Noin in for a hug. Noin let out a small inaudible gasp.

"Until then take care," he whispered into his ear and then released him gently. With a curt nod Prince Noin headed for the stables where his mount stood waiting. Once Zechs was out of sight he properly scrutinised the necklace. The ring barely fit into his pinkie. It seemed a priceless item, something that must have been from Zechs' past. Gingerly he secured the chain around his neck and looked up to see a recently fed eagle perched happily, high in the tree.

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing does not belong to Chibi Tsuki in any shape, size or form… or whatever packages it likes to come in. This is solely for entertainment purposes and as it is free distribution I guess there's no way you can really sue me…


End file.
